Addiction
by blade321
Summary: Rukia has a new passion, baking. What happens when a certain Espada passes through her place and becomes addicted to her baked sweets? But the question is whether he is actually addicted to the sweets or the baker itself? C.7 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Rukia has a new passion, baking. What happens when a certain Espada passes through her place and becomes addicted to her baked sweets? But the question is whether he is actually addicted to sweets or the baker itself?

* * *

"Oheee, Rukia, we're gonna be late!" Ichigo yelled from downstairs. Angry at the short girl who was taking centuries to get ready for school.

"No need to yell, idiot." Rukia hissed as she came down the stairs when Ichigo noticed dark circles around her eyes.

"What happened? Didn't get enough sleep?" Ichigo asked annoyingly. "Oh, let me guess, you were reading those cooking magazines all night again." Ichigo responded to his own question.

"When you know, why ask then." Rukia became irritated. "They are interesting and I want to learn as much as possible about bakery."

They both walked out of the door and headed for school. The day passed by rather quickly for everyone, except for Rukia who had been waiting all day long just for the sixth period - which was obviously home economics (aka cooking class). At the end of the class, she got a new recipe for a French pastry Chausson aux Pommes from her teacher that Rukia wanted to try as soon as possible. After the school bell, Rukia passed through the others as blowing wind and headed home. Just for her pastaries.

"Is Kuchiki-san alright?" Inoue asked looking at Rukia's small but speeding form.

"Ya, she's fine. It's just the effects of addiction." Ichigo replied with no interest.

"Ehh! Kuchiki-san is been taking drugs! You have to stop her, Kuroksaki-kun!" Inoue cried in concern. "It's bad for her health." Ichigo, who was too tired to explain Inoue the whole idiotic story and the new passion of Rukia, thus, he passed Inoue and exited school.

Rukia reached her home (wait Kuroksaki's home) and found that Isshin, and the twins were getting ready to leave somewhere. They had their bags packed which showed that they were going to be away for a little while.

"Is everything okay?" Rukia asked eyeing their luggage.

"Ohhh! Rukia-chan. Welcome back. My sister-in-law is sick and we're going to go pay her visit in Okinawa. We'd be away for about two weeks, the most." Isshin replied. "Where's Ichigo? He's suppose to come with us."

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked standing in middle of the door while looking at the packed bags.

"Akane-san is sick. It's a serious situation, and she's really hoping to see you kids. After all, she looked after you for years." Isshin said sadly. It was the very first time for Rukia to experience such sadness in Isshin's voice. Something that had never occurred during her stay. Ichigo was shocked to hear about her Aunt's situation. He rushed upstairs to his room and packed whatever clothes his hands could find. Ichigo came down with his face showing the obvious emotions, and headed outside to put the luggage in their car.

She had never seen Ichigo this worked up for someone.

"I'm sorry to ask you for such a favor, but could you watch over the house. We'll be back in two weeks." Isshin said.

"Yes, of course. You don't need to worry about a thing. I'll handle everything." Rukia's voice shuddered. Isshin went outside and Rukia followed them to their car. She walked towards Ichigo who was still taking care of the luggage and whispered to Ichigo "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Ichigo gave her a thank-full look and got in the car. She waved to them as the car lingered on the road and disappeared from her sight.

Now, knowing about Akane-san's sickness, she didn't really want to bake. Instead, she would go and buy the ingredients and leave the baking for tomorrow night. She grabbed her purse and headed out, making sure to lock the door of the house and the clinic, also posting a note 'Closed for Two Weeks' on the clinic's door.

The next day in school, she had to explain their homeroom teacher and their friends about Ichigo's absence and how he would be away for 2 weeks. She made her mind that now she would take good notes in class so Ichigo would be able to catch up to his studies. Though usually it was the other way around, Rukia always copied Ichigo's notes as well as homework. But for her friend she was willing to listen in the class, but that seemed like a big goal for her. She was always lost in thought about the whole Aizen situation that troubled not only her but her friends. She walked home silently and alone missing the presence of her annoying but good friend.

She entered the house but forgot to lock the door; she had to make this a habit. After washing up and cleaning the house, she took out her recipe and headed for the kitchen. It was almost midnight when she finished baking her Chausson aux Pommes. It turned out rather well. But that's what she thought, adn her opinion mattered but only to her.

"I am a genius!" Rukia cried in victory as she discovered some kind of new math equation that could prove the existence of 4-dimensional object. (sorry, I'm a math freak.)

Stark was too bored in Hueco Mundo - not having anything to do was good because he never wanted to do anything in the first place, and having Lilinette and her screaming and painless beatings was okay except when she stepped on his balls - made him irritated. So, he decided to come to the living world and find a peaceful place to sleep. Away from his other part of the soul. He looked around for a suitable place to take his nap or rather sleep, when he heard someone scream "I am a genius!" _Someone thinks highly of herself._ Stark thought. He walked towards the house from which a faint but delicious odor was coming out. He peeked through the window with no interest whatsoever, when he a saw girl with raven hair, wearing an apron and some sort of white sticky stuff glued on her face. She was jumping around from one place to another like a bunny who has been on caffeine for quite a while. Stark watched her do her happy and victorious dance, and wondered what she was so happy about. Not that he cared, but just curious.

He looked around the room that seemed to be a moderate sized kitchen and on the other side he could see the living room. He eyed the soft and supple sofa and made up his mind. He would stay here. _It's not like this human could see me,_ Stark thought. He walked around the window and found a door, not wanting to break it because it would be too troublesome, he tried to open the door. And to his surprise, it wasn't locked. He entered the house and walked towards the living room, and sat himself on the sofa. The house had a warm feeling to it, unlike Hueco Mundo where you kill your own kind if they annoy the crap out of you. Unless you are Stark who would rather sleep in and not interact with his 'fellow comrades'.

Rukia heard a noise from the living room. Her heart racing, fearing it might be a burglar, and cursing herself for her divided attention. She grabbed a chef's knife and peeked in the living room and found an arrancar lying on the sofa like he owns the damn place. She didn't know what to do, she had to pass the living room to go to her room, which was upstairs, and get her soul mode. _From now own, I'm going to keep it with me, always_, she thought.

Stark sensed her fear and confusion and was rather surprised that she could see him. But maybe not. He got up and walked towards her so he could make sure whether this human could actually see him or not. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw the pastries on the kitchen counter which made his mouth water. Instead of talking to the human, he walked by her who, by the way, was still holding the knife, and reached the kitchen counter. He grabbed one pastry, sniffed it and put it in his mouth. He finished eating one, and reached out for another. One by one, Stark ate all eight of them. Rukia stood there in awe and thinking _what the hell is going on? _When Stark turned around and saw her looking right at him with a knife pointed in his direction.

"So, you _can_ see me." Stark stated.

"Ya, so what." Rukia hissed, but in fear.

"Normally humans can't see hollows." Stark said

"I'm a shinigami, not a human. Leave this place at once." Rukia ordered, but again in fear of course. She could tell just by his reiatsu that he could finish her off without dropping a sweat.

"Do you have any more of these?" Stark asked pointing at the plate where once the pastries were. Ignoring her question he went on with his own and looked around the kitchen where he might find more of those pastries.

"Do you like them?" she asked excitingly that someone actually likes her baking. Usually, she would give Ichigo to taste her baked sweets and the only response she would get was either "They suck" or when Ichigo was really pissed he would go as far as saying "They taste like shit". But then he would get a good beating from the midget.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't have asked for more." Stark said tiredly.

"Right. There are more batch left in the fridge. I was thinking about taking them to school. But, you can eat them. I can always make more." Rukia said happily and forgetting the fact that it was an arrancar she was dealing with. Rukia passed by Stark and went toward the fridge and took out a plate full of pastries. She sat them on the dining table and pulled out a chair and sat down. Stark did the same. He sat on her opposite direction and started to finish off the pastries. Rukia just sat there with her face cupped in her hands as her elbows rested on the table, she was smiling.

"What's so funny?" Stark asked while putting another pastry in his mouth.

"I was never praised by anyone for my baked sweets." She said. "And you are the first who is actually eating them."

"Well, that's a shame." Stark stated. "Maybe they don't have a good sense of taste."

"Thanks, I'll take it as a complement." Rukia said and gave him a glass of water which he quickly gulped down.

After finishing the pastries, he went down the living room and placed himself on the sofa. Rukia followed him in there and shocked but not scared anymore. She didn't think he would kill her, he seemed too lazy and the type that would just do nothing. _He is the weirdest arrancars,_ Rukia thought.

"Umm, why are you here, what you want and most importantly what ..." Rukia asked but was cut off in the middle.

"Listen, I'm not here to fight or kill anyone. So leave me alone. Pretend I'm not here." He said as he drifted into his sleep.

"Okay." was all Rukia could say in return. She was too tired to bake anymore pastries, she would do that tomorrow. She went to her bedroom washed the flour off her face and too tired to think about the arrancar downstairs and what he might do, she fell asleep.

In the morning, she came down the moment she woke up. Thinking that arrancar last night was nothing but a dream. She came down and found the arrancar fast asleep on the couch. This is something she wanted to be her dream or rather nightmare but not reality. She's going to have to put up with this hollow and listen to him. Otherwise, he might rip her apart.

_How am I suppose to leave this hollow behind and head for school? _Rukia thought and tried to use any kind of logic reasoning that might aid in making this arrancar leave Kurosaki's place. Though she thought about calling Urahara and the Soul Society, but she felt uneasy. Somehow it didn't feel right. Why? Maybe because he liked her baked pastries. But was it enough of a reason for her to let her guard down? Rukia was troubled with all sorts of questions. She decided that she would ask him to leave on his own, with his free will. But the first step towards to that was waking the arrancar which she thought was an obstacle. Would he kill her out of annoyance? Who knew? Rukia stood beside the sofa and looked at the sleeping arrancar. Rukia just stood there wondering what and how she should do the wake up call.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this story. It was fun. Please review on anything, is it bad or good. I'd be glad for any comment and remarks regarding this story. :)

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. J


	2. Chapter 2

Addiction 2

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Looking down at the carefree form of the hollow, Rukia was lost in her thought. She gathered up her courage and also because she was pissed at herself for not attacking him or calling for aid. She just could not. She extended her shaking hand and poked him on the cheek with her finger. Nothing happened. She shook him lightly but got nothing in response. Becoming even more irritated, she shook him violently like a maniac. He slowly opened his eyes. Finally, the sleeping beauty has come to the living world.

"Leave! I have to go to school!" Rukia yelled in anger. Instead of expecting a lazy and sleepy look she was honored with a rather deadly look. Regretting her action, she quickly turned around and left for her room. Stark sat up on the sofa, looking at the human/shinigami form heading towards the stair.

"What a pain." Stark yawned but he was satisfied with sleeping on the couch. Though it was small for him but at least he was away from Lilinette's wake up calls or rather her torments. But today it was different. He didn't mind the girl's poking him on the cheek. _Why did I decide to play along? _He wondered. But there was one thing for sure. He had enjoyed her frustration and anger as well as her fear.

Rukia ran up to her room and quickly slammed the door and cursed herself for her loud mouth. She got dressed and decided to leave through her bedroom window. Not wanting to face the deadly look again, she decided to contact Urahara but changed her mind. The greedy sandal-hat merchant would want something in return and there was no doubt about that. Picking up her bag and gathering her courage, she lowly descended down the stairs. She turned around to peek in the living room and saw no one. _He left?_ She looked around the room, the arrancar wasn't there. She headed for the kitchen expecting him to look around for sweets, but he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be found in the whole house. _Ahh, good. That's a relief. _Rukia sighed. She headed out and locked the door and proceeded for school. However, she was unable to see a tall form in white clothes behind the electric pole who watched a relatively happy Rukia leave for school.

After a long and quite disappointing day because she was kicked out of home economic for breaking a plate that she wasn't even responsible for, she returned home only to find the same arrancar leaning against the porch. She felt a rock stuck in her throat. Assuming that he would kill her in an instant she quickly swallowed her soul pill – chappy - and grabbed the hilt of her sword. But before she could unsheathe sode no shirayuki, Stark flash stepped behind her and now facing her back he grabbed both of her hands. Feeling his hard chest on her back had sent shivers down her spine. As she tried to get away from him but only to be held even more closely and firmly against him. Not even being able to use kido she felt completely captured as she saw no escape from him. She closed her eyes and expected a cero to finish her off when she felt a slight tickle on her ear. She felt the arrancar's warm and quiet breathing on her ear and neck that made her face red as her blood rushed to her head.

Stark had lowered his head down so that he reached the shinigami's ear but before he could speak to her, the wind blew her hair in Stark's direction, on his face. _She smells of water lilies._ Stark fantasized as he made his question direct and simple that threw Rukia off her senses or rather her feet.

"What's for desert tonight?" Stark asked as taking in her scent.

"What?" Rukia swallowed hard.

"Did you bake anymore of those sweets? The ones from yesterday." Stark stated near her ear and shaking her very inner soul. Wait, she is a soul. He noticed that she was looking down on his hands with a red face. _Cute. I never thought that a shinigami could look this cute. _He smiled and released her from his embrace. She quickly turned around and faced him with a confused look.

"You're here to eat desert?" Rukia asked unbelievingly with her one brow arched but still holding the tilt of sode no shirayuki.

"Yes." He replied straightly. "Why? You thought I came to kill you?"

"Well, that's fate we shinigami and hollows will always face." Rukia said firmly looking into his eyes, unswervingly.

"No, unless the both parties are in mutual agreement of not killing each other." Stark said while heading for the door. He stood there and waited for her to open the door. She unlocked door and go into the house, and of course Stark following her. She headed for her room when she heard the arrancar's low voice.

"I'm not here to kill you or anyone, as a matter of fact. I loathe killing." Not believing her ears and thinking that maybe he's not a hollow at all but a creature that resembles a hollow and gives off hollow reiatsu. But there was something in his voice that made Rukia to trust him and his soft spoken words. She changed and came down the kitchen passing the rather peculiar hollow who was residing on the sofa. _He seems to be asleep._ In couple of hours she had finished baking and decided to wake him up.

"Heyy! The desert is ready!" she yelled partially because there was no way that this guy could wake up from normal sound waves. No response. Rukia went in the kitchen and came back with a small beignet in her hand. She parted his lips with her fingers and slided the beignet in his mouth. _She's using somewhat useful tricks now._ Playing along, Stark opened his eyes and suddenly grabbed her hand with which she had fed him. He sat up while eating the new sweet tasting stuff.

"I'm assuming that you made more of these as well." Stark said acting sleepy as he started licking her fingers one by one. Watching him put her fingers one by one in his mouth and taking in all the sugar from the beignet, Rukia felt his hot tongue flaming her body. She quickly snatched her hand away and went in the kitchen. Stark, smiling inside, followed her inside and to his astonishment the dining table was full of pastries, doughnuts, croissants, tarts and as well as Chausson aux Pommes that he ate yesterday.

"Eat whatever you want from here." Rukia said with a slight blush on her face. She could still feel his tongue caressing and licking her fingers.

"I will. Thanks." Stark said with a pleased tone. "You're not going to join me?"

"Umm, well. I guess. Ya." Rukia pulled out a chair trying her hardest to hide the blush on her face.

"I'm Stark." Stark introduced himself as he put a tart in his mouth.

"Kuchiki Rukia, from the thirteenth division."

"I see. Where did you learn to bake like that, Rukia?"

"It's Kuchiki for you."

"Nahh, that's too much of a bother. I like Rukia. It has nice ring to it."

"Well, I don't know what to say. I am being complemented by a hollow, yet again."

"Which I think is fine. You live alone in this house?" Stark posed another question.

Thinking that this hollow is not harmful though he could be if he wanted to but he won't, Rukia started to open up to him. She told him about how the people in this house had to leave due to their relative's sickness. They spend all night talking about random stuff. She showed him her drawing explaining the shinigami views of the maintaining the peace in the living world causing Stark to yawn and leave for the living room. Giving him a disappointed look, she went to her bedroom.

In the morning, Rukia came down the kitchen and not wanting to do the dishes; she came up with a plan and carried it out, thoroughly. She went to living room to find Stark still asleep and smiled on her intelligence as she left for school.

Stark woke up and the first thing he did was to look for Rukia. Not finding her in the house and assuming she has left for school, Stark went in the kitchen. He saw a leftover tart in a plate as well as a note beside it that read, _I think you should pay up for barging at someone's house and eating for free. Pay up with your body with the followings:_

_Do the dishes  
clean the toilettes  
vacuum the house (and I mean everywhere)  
and don't forget to empty the kitchen garbage. Overall, clean everything. Thanks Stark. _

_Rukia._

After finished reading the note or rather the chore list, Stark cursed under his breath for not wanting to do any of those errands. _She's more troublesome than Lilinette._ Stark thought smilingly and put the last tart in his mouth.

* * *

That's it with the chapter 2. I didn't think that I would upload it in this short period of time. Please review and comment for my further improvement. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Addiction 3

I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite does.

* * *

Rukia left for school with a growling arrancar behind with a list of chores in his hands. She was hoping that the last period would be self-study so she can come back early and see the results of her plan. But of course, the world doesn't plan things based on your likings. She had to stay after school for her class duties, to her much dismay.

She headed home after finishing her duties and hoped that Stark had cleaned the house. First, she didn't really care whether he would clean the place or not, but now that she was tired after her 'class duties' she hoped that he did. It would save her the trouble. She took out her keys and unlocked the door; she looked around the house but was shocked at the sight front of her. The living room was clean. _Thanks. Stark._ Rukia thought happily. She passed the living room to go see the kitchen and was shocked at the sight of the kitchen. It was a mess. Messier than before when she had left for school. The walls, floor, dining table, chairs, fridge even the roof was covered with some kind of … stuff.

"Stark!" Rukia screamed in anger. She was pissed at the sight that lay front of her. She didn't care whether he cleaned anything or nothing at all. But he made a mess that would take days to clean. "Stark!" she yelled again.

He wasn't in the living room, where she usually found him on the sofa. _So he left after making this mess for me._ She rushed upstairs to see whether he had destroyed anything else. But to her shock, the second floor was clean. She looked into everyone's room and found that only room that was cleaned by Stark was hers. _I can't believe this._ But deep down, she was happy as a smile imprinted her lips. She threw her bag on her bed when she heard a snarl. Her eyes widened when she saw Stark remove blanket off his face, sleepingly. She stood there in shock with an expression of 'what the hell is going on'. _Why is he on my bed?_

"Ohh, Welcome back, Rukia." Stark yawned.

"Don't say that like it's your house!" Rukia shrieked. "What did you do in the kitchen!"

"I was trying cook." Stark claimed.

"What?" Rukia asked shockingly.

"I was trying to cook but I forgot to put the lid on that food processor thing and I turned it on accidently." Stark explained but there was neither an apologetic tone in his voice nor an apologetic expression on his face. "So, it was all an accident as you can understand." Stark said while putting the blanket over his head to go back to sleep. She yanked the blanket off him and grabbed his wrist to pull him out of the bed. Forgetting that she was still dealing with an arrancar whom she couldn't possibly hurt, she pulled his wrist hard so that he would get out of her bed.

"You're not staying here unless you clean this place." Rukia growled.

"But I did clean your room and the living room." Stark complained.

"Ya. Wait. How did you know that this was my room?" She asked with the change of subject and thought why she hadn't considered it.

"It smells of you. Like water lilies." Stark got up and looked down at her deep blue eyes. Rukia blushed. Noticing that she still was holding his wrist, she quickly let it go and turned around to go the washroom to change. She closed the door behind and looked in the mirror. She was red. Deep shade of red. Rukia cursed her pale skin for that matter. She quickly changed and got out of the washroom and found Stark standing there waiting for her. She passed by him to go down the kitchen and Stark followed her behind.

"Here, take this and hand over your sword." Rukia gave him an apron. Stark looked at her, disbelievingly. "You're planning to clean with your sword on your hip?" Stark took out his sword from his sash and handed it to her which Rukia put in the living room. They both started cleaning the mess. They would be up all night for this. Stark was cleaning the roof, while Rukia cleaned the ground and tables. She got up the counter to clean the sticky cupboards when she slipped over the slippery counter and was about to fall on the ground and break her head when Stark caught her petite form in his muscular arms.

"Be careful." Embracing her tightly he slowly whispered in her ear that made her body go stiff.

"Hmm." Rukia looked away. Not wanting to show him her red face again. She thought about how much she's been blushing around him. "You can put me down now." Rukia's voice scattered. Stark gently put her down and cleaned the cupboards first before going back to clean the roof. They finished rather late at night. Both were exhausted out of hunger and tiredness. Rukia made instant noodles, something fast to cook without extracting too much energy from her.

They both ate silently. The silence between them made Rukia feel uncomfortable, she wondered whether he was mad. She looked at him to see whether there are any signs that would show his anger or otherwise. But she found only one expression – a usually expression that showed his tiredness, and sleepiness.

"Thanks for your help, Stark." Rukia said. "Goodnight."

"You're welcome." Stark let out a soft breath. "Sleep well, Rukia"

She made her way towards her room. She was too tired to think about today's events and fell asleep without any care regarding the arrancar. He wouldn't hurt her and she knew that.

Late at night, Rukia's bedroom door squeaked as a certain arrancar entered. He walked towards her bed and saw her in deep sleep. Her chest rising and falling peacefully as Stark heard her soft breathing. He gently held some of her hair locks and kissed them as he whispered in her ear a phrase that he didn't know why he said it but he knew that he meant it. With that Stark left for Hueco Mundo, but there was something troubling him inside.

Rukia woke up in the morning with strange emotions battling inside her. _Why would I dream of him?_ She asked herself as she thought of the dream, which started to trouble her, in which Stark had kissed her and said, _I'm sorry. I just wanted to cook for you._ It seemed and felt so real as he whispered in her ear. Sending the warmth and currents through her ear to her heart. She could still feel his warm breath on her ear. She hoped that he would tell her this in this bitter reality. She knew that the emotions she was having for him were wrong. But she couldn't overcome them nor did she try to. She would let them reside deep inside her as she would cherish her important moments.

She got ready for school and went downstairs expecting Stark to be in a profound sleep. But Rukia was left there to stare at the empty couch that she wished wouldn't be empty. Stark had left and she wondered whether he was annoyed with her. _He might never come again? But wouldn't that be better?_ Rukia was stressed with her own thoughts. As she tried to come up with a better excuse or rather a way to make her feel better, she headed outside to go to school. Without noticing that Stark was standing behind the electric poll, again, watching her head towards school, Rukia dragged her feet lazily and sadly.

* * *

Sorry for the late update as well as this short chapter. So forgive for such audacity. Chapter 3 is finally completed. I know nothing much happened in this chapter but plzz review. Sorry for grammar mistakes.:)


	4. Chapter 4

Addiction 4

I do not own Bleach -_-

First of all, I would like to sincerely and deeply apologize for the long well really long update. I had issues and well you how busy life can be. Plzz enjoy.

* * *

After having a peculiar dream of a certain espada, Rukia dragged her feet to school. After finding an empty couch in the living room, she had her some back to herself, but it gave her a worrisome feeling. Perhaps it was regarding Stark's whereabouts. Was she worried about him? If yes, then why? As for her, she did not know it herself. Rukia struggled with her thoughts and headed for school and also hoping for Stark to return by the time she comes back.

As Rukia walked to school, she failed to locate Stark behind the electrical poll, he watched Rukia leave for school as he located the form of his other half. Lillinette. _What was she doing there?_ Stark lazily waved his hand at the pink-haired girl and signaled her to follow him inside the house - through the window, of course.

This was going to lead to a big jumble. And Stark knew it.

In school, Rukia was well occupied with making the clafoutis that she was able to put Stark out of her mind. But that was only till the class ended. Sadly. For rest of the day she tried to figure out why his absence was making her so curious and so very dejected. Rukia knew well enough that no matter how strong Stark was, he wouldn't harm anyone unless he was assailed first. He was so much like a sloth that would sleep up to eighteen hours a day and wake only at the sound of his stomach's growling. But what fascinated Rukia was the fact that hollows were to feed on souls and nothing else. So how could Stark taste the sweets? What was he? She would ask him if they were to meet again. Rukia made a mental note of this notion. She wouldn't miss it.

Upon reaching the house, an empty porch welcomed her. She was disappointed and pissed. He ate the sweets she worked so hard to bake and this guy didn't bother to utter an adieu to her. Too much for the mutual feeling on both side. Smashing the door open with all her might, Rukia kicked her shoes off but only to hear a small yelp. He was there. Stark was standing front of her with Rukia's shoe pasted on his face.

Stark was back. With the same expression on his face as usual – laziness.

"Welcome back." Stark greeted her while putting her show on the shoe stand.

"I'm starting to feel like you own this place." Rukia frowned with a genuine smile.

"Do you think? Maybe I should crash here all the time." Stark said and made his way to the living room. "Something smells nice?"

"Ohh! We made clafoutis. It turned out all right."

"All right?" Stark gave her a puzzled look. "Everything you have baked so far was way beyond all right."

"Ah um, thanks."

"You're welcome and now hand that clafo thing over." Stark extended his hand to take the paper bag from her hand.

"Wait a minute! I am the one who made this!"

"Ya I know, but I am the one who deserves it." Rukia gave him a 'what the hell' look. "I looked after your place, you know from robber and all that –"

"Okay, I got it! Here eat it and die fat." Wait she didn't mean it.

"So that's the chick you've been coming to every day, uhh!" Rukia turned around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A girl with pink hair and a hollow mask on her face stood before her. With a very fuming face.

"Easy Lillinette, she's not what you think she is." Stark tried to calm his other half.

"What! Are you an idiot? You are taking side of this filthy human!" Lillinette shrieked at Stark. Rukia stood there dumbfounded. And what's with the 'filthy human'. "Oeee! Stark, let's go back. This place is awful and not to mention this chick here is so damn – umhh!" Before Lillinette could throw another insult at Rukia, Stark grabbed the last piece left of clafoutis from the paper plate and shoved it in Lillinette's mouth.

"Why you oldie –" the pink-haired girl stopped to taste a new essence and flavor on her tongue. It was foreign to her. An unfamiliar aroma that made her hollow instincts of anger and killing the human girl vanish. "What the hell is this!"

"It's a-a-clo-clouf," Stark struggled with the French name of pie that he gulped down. "It's a dessert."

"Hunn, is there anymore of this stuff left?" Lillinette asked with a total change of attitude. From anger to plead.

"No," Stark showed her the empty plate that Lillinette snatched away from him and started licking it clean. Rukia found the little girl rather amusing and was happy that someone else other than Stark preferred her baked sweets. Just looking at Lillinette and how she was licking the plate confirmed that she would end up eating the plate itself.

"Do you like it?" Rukia asked politely.

"…" Lillinette.

"She made this stuff." Stark commented at the situation.

"W-well, it's all right." Lillinette whispered in the plate.

"I'll make you some more of this." Rukia smiled at which the little girl beamed like a twinkling star. With that said Rukia left for kitchen to please her two tamed hollows. Despite that fact that her tests were coming up soon, Rukia cared not to be bothered by them as they were a barrier between her and her love of baking. Thinking back at how worried and angry she was at Stark for leaving, but now was a different occasion in which she would make sure that he and his friend would like her baked sweets. Maybe she was just happy to cook or bake for someone. Something she never did before her interactions with humans. In soul society, being in a noble clan meant not doing any of these chores. Everything was ready and prepared for them before hand. And in the real world, Yuzu cooked for the family, even if Rukia did get the chance to cook for them, something would come up such as hollows, Ichigo's dad's insanity, Ichigo's dark and gloomy critics of her cooking, and list could go on and on.

"Oeee Stark!" Lillinette whispered. "She's nice. What's her name?" Stark looked at his other half with shame. He couldn't believe that this idiot was part of him.

"Rukia. A shinigami."

"Ahh I see. That's a nice name WHAT! A shinigami! Lillinette howled. "You made friends with a shinigami!"

"Ya." Stark answered plainly.

"But they kill us!" Lillinette simmered.

"But not 'unless the both parties are in mutual agreement of not killing each other.'" Rukia used Stark's philosophy as she appeared from the kitchen. Stark smiled at that. There weren't many things that captured his attention but Rukia was amusing. The way she would perk up in joy when her baking was complemented. The way she would flustered at the same time to the extent that her pale face showed the redness. And then the way she would try to act angry to hide that blush.

It was all very amusing and cute to him. Stark was surprised by himself. He would fake his sleep to keep an eye on her. Watch her leave for school. It was all very strange to him but he liked it. Sometimes he thought of himself as 'a lone wolf being tamed' but he was happy.

He was happy when he was in her presence.

Because than he wouldn't be a lone wolf anymore but rather a wolf tamed and cared for. Something he never experienced before.

"Right Stark?" Rukia asked him to back her up with their harmony ideology.

"Ya, that's right." Stark smiled as he lay down on the couch to take a 'nap'.

"Well, I guess so." Lillinette murmured. "Is it ready?"

"Haha, no, not yet." Rukia laughed at the girl's silliness and cuteness. "Do you want to help? We'll finish it quickly like this."

"Okay!" Lillinette followed Rukia in the kitchen while Stark watched them leave with the corner of his eye. He never saw Lillinette this happy before nor himself. Both wolves travelled together. For too long they were unable to find someone to whom they would relate to as friends or comrades. However, he didn't see Rukia as a friend or a comrade. But Stark didn't know what she was to him and what she might become to him and Lillinette. Stark listened to them giggle and laugh on random things. They were having fun. He wasn't in their conversation but just by being there he was having fun too. He was delighted to the point that he wanted the time to stop so this moment of joy and contentment would go on for eternity.

When the clafoutis were finished, they all sat down at the dining table and had their servings. Lillinette started to hollow out her plate and remarked on how good the dessert was; meanwhile, Stark and Rukia ate in silence.

"Where did you go this morning? I didn't see you at the couch." Rukia finally asked to break the silence between them.

"Ohh, I just went out for a little walk." Stark replied. "Why?"

"N-no reason. I was just curious." Rukia said quickly and picked up her plate and got up. "I'll do the dishes."

"I'll help!" Lillinette volunteered excitingly. "Oeee, you help too Stark!"

"Nah, I'll pass." Stark snored and returned to his turf – the couch – and made himself comfortable. After all, this was a place of peace. After finishing the dishes, the two girls talked for a while till Lillinette fell asleep on the couch. Stark was already dead asleep that didn't surprise Rukia. She was so confounded at how much she knew about Stark. It hadn't been very long but it was like she had known him for so long to predict his reactions, acts, and thoughts. Except his silence. Well, that was probably because Stark didn't have much of a personality that required great expertise to understand. What can you possibly conclude of a man who just wants to sleep and don't want to be bothered. That's what Rukia concluded, but despite the reality, she didn't hate or despise him anymore. She remembered how she attacked him but he didn't hurt her. He could have finished her off as being a nuisance to him. But he didn't kill her.

Instead, he tried to get along with her.

It was one in the morning and Rukia was trying to finish her homework that she procrastinated in the names of sweets. And now she was drained and just wanted to fall in a peaceful slumber. She blamed the sugar in clafoutis for not helping her. Her closing eyes burst upon at the loud knock at her door. Rukia got up to open the door but Stark helped himself in.

"Hey, have some decency. Don't just barge into other's room." Rukia screeched in low voice.

"But I knocked."

"Ya, I know but still…never mind. Well, what are you here for?" Rukia asked in annoyance and nervousness as she found Stark's grey eyes exploring her weary face. Part of her hated and cherished this moment. She hated how Stark would make her feel all flustered without even uttering a word. And what Rukia hated the most was how she was incapable of understanding his silence. What did he hold behind that lazy face and prolonged silence? He didn't talk much, however, when he did his tone never held mischief for anyone. At least that's what Rukia came to conclude. Stark could be different when she wasn't around. But how was she to inquire this?

Rukia felt her face flushed under his intense gaze and she was about to throw another tantrum about entering her room when Stark's hand slowly came up and tenderly caressed the side of her face. His long fingers touched her cheekbone and slowly travelled up her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb in the process. Stark felt her quiver under his light touch. He looked at her big eyes; they were so full of bewilderment, her cherry lips parted as the small breaths escaped from them, her pale skin that allowed him to read her reactions. This was a sight of true beauty. Stark wanted to cherish it all. If he could keep her all to himself, he would. Despite caring about their kind. He never fully understood how shinigami were able to assimilate with each other; however, the only fact he knew in his life was that those who were like him fed on each other for power, to rule and control others. But after meeting Rukia, he thought maybe he could escape from the harsh reality of his own race.

Rukia had changed him unconsciously; whereas, Stark had allowed her to change him.

Rukia was like a snow queen who would guides the flakes to integrate with each other. To work together despite the differences in their mass and volume. The way snowflakes fall and follow their fellow comrades one after another and assimilate together in way to spread a white coating on the ground, it was an act of collaboration, and love for one's own kind. This was what Stark had always wanted. A companion, perhaps a family, who would act together for one and only one goal. To look after each other rather to dictate. And Rukia had allowed him to feel the liberty of helping and bringing his kind together. Away from the lust of souls, power and dominion.

Now, just looking at her gave him hope and encouragement. She was his redeemer of everyday loneliness. She would be the wind to guide him to serenity. Stark moved closer to her and bend down to face her directly. Rukia struggled to keep her posture as he leaned forward a little more until he was a sheer breath away. She could feel his calm breaths releasing on her mouth that she could almost taste and smell him. A musky but wild odor. Rukia's mind went blank, she did not comprehend the situation or where it might lead to in the next second. She shivered under his fingers as they brushed her earlobe.

"There's something white stuck on your ear." Stark breathed the words out.

"Hnn?" Rukia came back to reality and searched in his eyes for an explanation but found none. She quickly touched ear, brushing Stark's hand accidently, and found dried flour dough stuck on her ear. "Oh-hh, it's just flour. It probably got stuck during baking." Rukia stumbled over her words. There was an awkward silence between them for a while. Their faces were still a breath away, making Rukia even more uncomfortable than before. Before Rukia could ask him why he was there and make this deadly silence to come to an end, she saw Stark's head pulled back by small hands.

"Oeee! Stark! Don't go off kissing her on your own!" An angry Lillinette stood there with some of Stark's locks in her hands.

"Damn Lillinette! That hurt."

"That was the intention! You came to ask her for a blanket but rather you are getting all lovey-dovey with her!"

"No! Lillinette! You got it wrong." Rukia tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Rukia! You like him more than me?" Lillinette teared as she held Rukia's hand in hers.

"Ahh? Wait." Rukia grasped. "What are you saying?"

"You don't like me?"

"Of course I like you."

"Really!"

"Yes."

"I love you, Rukia!" Lillinette cried and hugged Rukia in a tight embrace.

"Hahaha, thanks." Rukia blushed a little. No one ever said this to her before, but it sure felt nice. "Ohh right! The blanket!" Rukia pulled herself away from the girl and went to the cupboard to find a blanket. "There you go." Rukia gave them two blankets and bid them a farewell and shut the door behind them.

_What did I get myself into?_Rukia thought wearily.

"Oee, I like her more than you do!" Rukia heard a faint yell that belonged to Lillinette. _Wait did I just hear that right?_

* * *

All righttt folks, I hope you enjoyed the long chapter. More of Addiction would be coming up soon. But I need to feed on reviews to keep me going, they are my fuel


	5. Chapter 5

Addiction 5

Thanks guys for adding this story to fav/alerts. It motivates me to update more. So happy! Oh also keep the reviews coming! Well I'll stop here, and let you readers enjoy Addiction:)

* * *

Rukia started to enjoy the company of two arrancars. They had been lodging in her living room ever since Lillinette had met Rukia, but regardless of having a hyperactive, loud and restless girl; a lazy slothful man, Rukia was happy to have a little dessert ensemble with the two. It was funny. As Renji told her that she had become more humane after living with Ichigo or rather in the real world but that was not it. Not anymore. Rukia was becoming more humane, and more tender in the company of the two arrancars. It was weird. Hollows and arrancars were not to have any emotions. But how could Stark and Lillinette made Rukia's heart more full of human emotions? Tenderer? Rukia had noticed this change in her heart and personality. She'd have to do something about it otherwise she might end up having tea parties with hollows in Ichigo's house.

It had been two days since Rukia met Lillinette and her life was changed. She would wake up, cook the free loaders some breakfast, a very sweet breakfast, get ready for school and depart while leaving the house to Stark's care. Upon her return, she would find Stark asleep, and Lillinette fidgeting with human made objects that seemed to amaze her more and more, then Rukia would be attacked by the tremendous love of Lillinette. She would cook them deserts for dinner and a 'normal' dinner for herself. That was life, at the moment. But Rukia was happy to have them, but they were, mostly Lillinette, were too much. Like last night, Rukia was woken up by Lillinette to bake her some "cloufos" as she labeled the dessert with her own remix. Rukia would have been fine to bake some clafoutis for her but to wake her up at three in the morning was to a large extent. But that was not the whole issue.

Yesterday, Rukia had done something that was unimaginable for both her and Stark.

_Flashbacks _

Rukia came back from school from a long lost day of weariness caused by her own skill and passion for baking. She opened the door and found the usuals.

"Welcome back." Stark greeted from his napping.

"Hm, ya." Was all Rukia could manage to get out of her mouth. Stark stared at her strange behavior. Usually she would smile back and throw some sort of fit at the untidy place but today she was different. She looked so tired.

"Rukia! You're back!" Lillinette came down stairs to find Rukia taking her shoes off. "I missed you!" Lillinette yelled as she jumped on Rukia and causing both of them to fall. "How was your day? Are you tired? Do you –"

"Oee, at least let her come in." Stark sympathized with the raven shinigami for being jumped at every time she entered her own home.

"Ohh, ya. Sorry Rukia!"

"It's okay." Rukia gave the girl a weak smile. "I missed you too."

"Really?" Lillinette teared.

"Yep."

"You're so nice Rukia! I love you!" Great not again. _Only that little can make her happy._ Rukia thought at the girl's naivety. "See Stark! She missed me and not you!" Lillinette bragged cheerily.

"Shut up. You're so noisy." Stark said with his eyes closed.

"I missed you too, Stark." Rukia murmured as she passed by the couch, where Stark was taking his usual nap, to go to her room. Stark's eyes shot opened with surprise but softened as a small smile progressed at his lips. He wasn't imagining it. She said it. He heard her clearly. She had missed him too.

Rukia closed her bedroom door and fell on her bed. Wriggling like a fish. _What the hell was I thinking? Missed you too! What in the world came on to me! He must have heard me and laughing at my stupidity! Oh my God! This is crazy!_

_End of Flashbacks_

Rukia sat in her chair looking outside the classroom to reflect on nothing other than her one teeny-tiny statement that was now annoying the nerves out of her. _Why did I have to say it? It's not like I meant it or anything. Right? I'll just tell him that it was joke. Ya, that's what I'll do, and as for Lillinette, wait why can I see her?_ Rukia's eyes busted as at the sight. Lillinette was sitting at the windowsill waving at her happily. Lillinette was in her school. Then Rukia noticed her friends, Ishida, Inoue and Chad staring at pink-haired hollow and then at Rukia. She wasn't worried about the rest of her classmates since they couldn't see Lillinette but Inoue and the others were a different story. Rukia gave them a reassurance smile that everything was fine and waited for the class to end so she could explain them the situation. _Oh my God! Why is this happening to me!_

"Rukia! I came to see you!" An overjoyed Lillinette yelled. _Nooo! Not front of my friends! They'll get the wrong idea!_ "Stark was asleep and it was very boring at home so I came to visit you instead." Lillinette went on. Rukia could feel her friends' shocked and surprised eyes on her, she would definitely have to explain them from the scratch till now. Otherwise, it was going get messy …

Rukia's teacher saw her staring outside the window and making weird faces. He went up to her and smacked her head with the edge of his book earning a small screech for her.

"Oe Kuchiki. Pay attention in the class!" He commanded. When Lillinette saw a man hitting Rukia with a thing called 'book', she flipped out. She jumped from the windowsill and kicked the man on his head causing him to faint at the unseen force.

"You old-farted bastard! Don't hit my Rukia!" Lillinette screamed and kicked the teacher in the gut. The fainted teacher coughed blood in his unconscious state of mind. "Touch her again and I'll kill your bald head!" Lillinette shouted at the collapsed man. Looking at the chaotic situation, Rukia grabbed Lillinette's hand and ran outside the class.

"Wait, Rukia! You forgot your bag!" Lillinette said loudly, hoping to get a compliment from Rukia for the reminder.

"Forget the bag!" Rukia yelled and arrived at the school's roof. "What were you thinking! Why did you attack him!"

"But he attacked you first. I was just trying to save you from that evil man." Lillinette whispered. She wasn't happy at being scolded by Rukia. It was a new experience but she didn't like it.

"He wasn't attacking me, Lillinette." Rukia looked at the girl. Her loyalty really impressed her. "He is a teacher, he can hit students if they misbehave."

"But you weren't misbehaving and he still hit you."

"Yes, but it's okay. I'm not hurt." Rukia smiled at the girl's concern.

"A-are you mad at me?" Lillinette lowered her head and held Rukia's hand. "Do you hate me now?"

"Of course I don't. You were just worried about me." Rukia patted Lillinette's head.

"Really?" Lillinette sniffed at Rukia's kindness.

"Really, Really. Oh and don't do it again. Okay?"

"I love you Rukia!" The little girl hugged her tight and sobbed in her school uniform. _Great. I need to have Stark nanny her from now on._ Rukia sighed.

* * *

"Um Kuchiki-san?" Inoue looked puzzled. "I don't understand what you're saying?"

"Hahaha! Ya, it's hard to believe."

"So, those arrancars are your friends?" Ishida asked.

"Well, yes … no, yes. Sort of." Rukia struggled with her response.

"You're not making any sense." Ishida said.

"Ohh! I understand! They are Kuchiki-san's pets. You know tamed hollows like tamed dogs." Inoue beamed at her smartness whereas everyone else was fazed by her contribution.

"That doesn't sound right, Inoue." Chad finally participated in the conversation.

"Well, they haven't hurt anyone. And I don't think they will."

"The girl knocked out our teacher with one blow." Ishida said while looking at the pink-haired girl who sat cross-legged at a quite distance from them. She glared at Ishida but when Rukia turned to look at her, Lillinette gave her big smile and waved at her. "She really seems attached to you."

"Umm ya … but earlier she was trying to protect me. You see, she is like a well how should I put it? Like a tamed puppy. She follows me everywhere. But she wouldn't make a ruckus unless it involved either my safety or hers." Rukia tried to explain her friends and supplicating that they would understand. Rukia knew she was asking them to believe something that was far-fetched and unthinkable. The hollows had been feeding on the human souls and they knew it well, the fates of hollows and human souls, Rukia could distinguish them clearly. But she didn't want to give up Stark and Lillinette, not when she grew so attached to them herself.

"I understand. I am sure you have a reason for doing this. But Kuchiki-san promise me that you will be careful around them." Seeing how the conversation was progressing nowhere, Inoue tried to be explicable. "You never know what happens." Rest of gang agreed with Inoue's logic and asked Rukia to be more careful.

"Thanks everyone. I will be more careful." Rukia promised her friend to be more careful but she couldn't imagine Stark or Lillinette to harm her in anyway. If she died, the 'tamed hollows' would be left with no sweets to survive on. Rukia knew that well and smiled at the thought as she made her way to Lillinette who suddenly got up and ran to Rukia.

"What were they saying?" Lillinette asked with curiosity. "That four-eyed was glaring hard."

"Nothing. They were just worried about me."

"Don't worry! Stark and I are strong enough to protect you than those meager humans!" Lillinette huffed up her chest to show her strength.

"Don't say that Lillinette. It's rude and besides they are my good friends."

"Oh …umm, I see. Sorry."

"It's alright. Let's go home and bake something sweet."

"I'll help!" Rukia took the exciting girl home – with many obstacles in the way.

* * *

"Stark!" Rukia smashed the front door open and forgetting all about yesterday's incident and woke the jolt out of Stark. "Do something about her!" Rukia yelled and pointed at Lillinette, who was rubbing her palms together with her head low, nervously.

"What?" Stark yawned.

"She is attacking people in the streets!"

"There was reason." Lillinette whispered. "That Keigo guy was flirting and hitting on you."

"Lillinette." Stark called her with a serious tone and walked towards her leaving the soft couch behind.

"Ya."

"Next time, if some guy hits on her. Kill him."

"Roger that!"

"Stark! What the hell are you saying! You're suppose to stop her."

"Can't. She's very stubborn."

"Ya, like you!" Rukia's cheeks flushed with anger. "And she knocked out my teacher in the school! You know how much trouble it caused me?" Rukia started to lose her breath. "But that's not it. She kicked a puppy, Stark! A little puppy!"

"But he deserved it. He started licking your leg and would stop." Lillinette reasoned, again.

"Ahh! Never mind! I am going to bed and I am NOT baking anything tonight!"

"No, wait Rukia! I am sorry!" Lillinette pleaded with her big eye. "I was at fault! I won't do it again! Don't hate meeee!"

"If you don't want me to hate you, then don't hurt anyone."

"O-kay! I won't hurt anyone! I promise!"

"Promise?"

"Promise, a faithful promise!"

"Good, well then good night."

"Wait, Rukia I love you." Lillinette sobbed.

"I love you too, Lillinette." Rukia smiled tiredly. She really couldn't be mad at the little girl for too long. She was like a wet puppy who wanted to show its best in front of its master. Lillinette was like that. _Despite all the yelling, how can she still say that she loves me?_ "See Stark! She loves me and not you!" Lillinette boasted joyfully, once again.

_Wait a minute, why is this ringing a bell? Oh my God, my stupid big mouth!_ Rukia yelled mentally. "I am going to bed! Good night!" Rukia escaped with a red face.

"Good night, Rukia!" Lillinette yelled meanwhile Stark just stood there and watched their chef leave without baking something. He sighed heavily at the thought of not eating any sweets tonight. How will he survive the night?

Rukia woke up in middle of the night after having a nightmare. A dreadful and horrendous nightmare where Lillinette had killed her chappy. Her sweet rabbit that she owned only in her dreams. That was a dream tragedy and Rukia needed something to calm her down. She made her way downstairs, very carefully not to disturb the two arrancars, to get some water. Rukia found them slumbering as she passed by them to go in the kitchen. She reached up to open the cupboard to get a glass for herself when a cloth suddenly brushed her ankle, and she froze instantaneously. Her wide eyes were staring on the glass in her hand. She could feel the heat of another person behind her back. A familiar warmth and scent that Rukia could feel and smell.

A large and slender hand took the glass from her small grip. Rukia watched the large hands as they turned the tap on and allowed the water to flee and descend into the glass.

"A nightmare?" Stark whispered in her ear from behind. Rukia started to lose her cool at the intimate distance and at the breath that breathed in her ear. "Scared?" His deep voice echoed in her ear as he framed her small hand around the glass, allowing her to calm down with the cold water.

"N-no, not really." Rukia whispered and gulped the whole glass down. She didn't want to turn due to the fear of stumbling at her actions or rather she couldn't turn since she was caged between the counter and Stark's form. "Thanks." She fidgeted and tried to make an opening for herself when Stark's both hands grabbed the counter on her either sides, imprisoning Rukia in his arms. "Um- Stark-" Rukia stopped halfway when she felt Stark's head rest on her shoulder. She could feel his soft hair ticking her neck and shoulder bone.

"You love me too, right?" Rukia eyes widened at the small whisper that broke out of Stark's lips. "Right?" He asked again as he pressed against her even more, closing all the distance between his front and her small back.

"Y-yeah." Rukia fluttered with a chilled spine. "I-I lo-love you too."

"Um, I thought so." Stark smiled as he released her from his arms. "Sleep well, Rukia."

"Y-you too." She couldn't keep her speech fluent because she had committed a similar act which she was tying forget.

* * *

Fwee! Chapter 5 is finished. I know it's a bit small and Lillinette focused chapter and nothing much happened, but I had to throw it in there somehow. So it's done:P Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Don't hate me because of some cheesy parts such as the midnight love talk, but hey I love cheese! Anyhow plzz leave some comments which are always and always appreciated. Let me know what you think of Addiction so far!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Addiction 6

I do not own Bleach, sadly.

First of all, I apologize for this hideously late update. I don't know what it is with my life, my bad luck if I may guess, one thing after another keeps showing up which drains the energy out of me. Ahh well, I am not here to complain about my so what called hectic life, I am here to present Addiction 6! I was supposed to update this chapter on Valentine's Day, but I ended up crashing my laptop and had to wait for it to be fixed – which took like FOREVER! Anyhow, I'll stop my blabbering and let you read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia laid in her bed, reflecting on what she had done the previous night or rather what she had said. She cursed her big mouth for uttering the words without thinking and where her spoken words might lead her to. _What did he say that?_ You love me too, right? What could a hollow possibly gain from being loved by a shinigami? Survival? No, Stark wouldn't break a sweat in finishing her if he was worried about Rukia being a threat to his survival. Rukia kept thinking about how her life had been in twisted and turned upside down ever since Stark and Lillinette appeared. They weren't a threat. Not to her, but she didn't know what they might do to others. Thinking back on Lillinette's actions regarding her and the public nuisances, Rukia made sure to not let such things happen again. Whether the nuisance being was a human or a chicken. But for now, she had no idea how to face Stark. That would be too embarrassing. She decided to get ready and leave through the window.

Rukia quickly got ready, grabbed her school bag and was about to jump down her bedroom window when she heard her bedroom door cracked open.

"What are you doing?" A lazy Stark raised his eyebrow at the sight front of him. Rukia felt busted.

"Uhhh, hey Stark. I-I thought I saw something?" Rukia fluttered over her lame excuse.

"I see." Stark said and walked over the window and wrapped his arm around her small waist and lifted her down on the floor. "I am hungry." Was all Stark said and dragged her downstairs in the kitchen.

_Great, I'm not getting away from this._ Rukia thought. She decided to make something sweet to keep Stark busy with the munching while she escaped to school. Yes, chocolate chip pancakes would be the best choice. She started to make the breakfast.

"Good morning, Rukia." Lillinette entered the kitchen. "What are you making? The little girl yawned and hugged Rukia from the back.

"Morning Lillinette, I am making chocolate chip pancakes."

"Are they sweet?"

"Yes, they are." Rukia thought about how long of a way the both arrancars had to go before understanding the human world. Not that they needed to, of course not. Rukia smiled at the thought.

"Okay! The breakfast is ready." Rukia announced. As weird as Rukia thought she was, she felts a lot better after making pancakes in the morning. Granted they were not baked sweets, but they were sweet, nonetheless. "I have to get going so do the dishes."

"What you're not gonna eat?" Lillinette asked with a pout.

"I slept in late. If I don't go now, I'll be late for sure." Rukia stated and grabbed her bag and ran outside the door while shouting a 'Bye'. Stark and Lillinette watched the door which Rukia did not manage to close. Which was a big deal, Rukia always closed the door.

"Is she sick?" Lillinette asked Stark.

"Don't know." With that the two arrancars started to attack the pancakes.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue waved at Rukia from her desk.

"Ohayo." Rukia greeted. She always thought how Inoue managed to be so cheerful at every hour of the day. It was something.

"Are going to the Valentine's party tonight?" Inoue asked.

"A what?" Rukia sure had been living in the human world for a while now, but she herself had a long way to go about understanding the customs and festivals of humans.

"Ohh right! Sorry, I thought soul society celebrated valentine's day. It is a day to celebrate love between couples or rather celebrate affections for anyone you love like families, friends, and lovers. It's celebrated on the February 14 but Keigo-kun is holding a party tonight at his house." Inoue filled Rukia with the information.

"But today's the 13th." Rukia looked confused. _What is it with humans?_

"That's because, he doesn't want to take away Valentine's day from others. So, he is hosting a party tonight."

"I see. That's thoughtful of him."

"So, you're coming?" Inoue asked.

"You have to come, Kuchiki-san!" An overexcited Keigo appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Rukia's hands. "You must."

"Ahh, okay. I'll go. It sounds fun." Rukia tried to rescue her hands back.

"Great!" Keigo shouted in triumph and left to trouble others, according to his nature.

"Okay, Kuchiki-san. We have to dress up really nice. Do you have a dress for festive?"

"I do have one." Rukia tried to remember what was in her closet. Recently, she received a dress from Isshin as a celebration of becoming the 3rd daughter in the Kurosaki family.

"Good, then we can dress up at my place. I have tons of makeup and jewellery." Inoue invited her clueless friend.

"Thanks, Inoue. That's great." _But what am I suppose to tell Stark and Lillinette? Lillinette might go berserk. Maybe I shouldn't go._ Rukia kept self-struggling regarding this Valentine's party and without realizing the day was over.

"Well then Kuchiki-san, while you get your dress and come to my place, I'll get some things ready. I'll see you later!" At the front gate of the school, Inoue waved at Rukia and left for her house. Meanwhile, Rukia dragged her feet home. She planned to make the dinner quickly and go to Inoue's house. No matter how much she would want to leave as quickly as possible in order to avoid any more embarrassing situations with Stark, Rukia just could not bear to leave the two arrancars starved for the night. Though, they could always help themselves to eat whatever is already in the fridge.

Upon reaching home, to her surprise, she found Stark not asleep. That was new. Moreover, she found the house sparkling. It was cleaner than before. _Did Stark clean?_ Part of her felt kind of happy at his consideration and caring. He could be useful, only if he wanted to, that is.

"Did you clean the house Stark?" Rukia asked neglecting her plan of not starting a conversation with Stark.

"No, Lillinette did."

"Did you help her?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"She won't let me."

"What?"

"She won't let me clean. She thinks that if she cleaned your place more, you'll like her more." Stark said with indifference. At his response Rukia felt bad. She had been trying to get away as soon as possible and here Lillinette was trying her best to be liked by her. Rukia felt horrible, very horrible.

"Where is she, now?" Rukia asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"She's asleep." Stark answered and Rukia looked around to see whether Lillinette was sleeping on the other couch. But she was not. "In your room." Stark added at her curiosity.

"Oh, I see." Rukia said. "Umm, there is this gathering I have to go to tonight. So, I'll be out for a while but I'll make dinner before I leave." Rukia quickly informed Stark and left for kitchen to prepare the dinner which meant baking sweets. She decided to make five different kind of chocolate roulades for dinner solely because Lillinette was asleep and Rukia could leave the roulades in fridge without worrying about them going bad.

"What are you making?" Stark walked behind her.

"Some chocolate roulades." Rukia answered a bit too quickly and walked over to the fridge to get chocolate.

"And this gathering that you are going to, what is it about?" Stark asked while following behind her to the fridge.

_The dreaded question that I don't want to answer._ Rukia thought.

"It's a special day for humans to express their love for those who are important like friends and families." Rukia left out the couple part purposely. "People give each other gifts like flowers or some other things. _I will not embarrass myself again, though I don't know how saying the word 'lover' would be embarrassing. No just for the safe guard, it better not to mention._ Rukia internally battled with herself.

"I see, love for those who are important." Stark repeated while taking in the meaning of the words. "So, who at the gathering is important to you?" Stark asked, once again coming behind her.

"Oh you know, friends." Rukia said and sped up her preparation for the dinner.

"What friends?" Stark further pushed the conversation and Rukia had no idea where this conversation was going. She wanted to finish making the dinner and leave but in actuality she wanted to get away from Stark. Not because she hated him but there was something about him that made her feel … not herself. Usually, she could do anything when someone was watching her, but now when it was Stark doing the watching, Rukia felt different under his gaze. Those grey eyes watching her made her feel self-conscious and Rukia was not the type who cared about what people thought of her. She had no idea why she felt the way she did when Stark was around.

_I have to finish this, at this rate I'll be stuck here and this is not good._

"Stark, you are not letting me finish here, why don't you take a short nap or something?" Rukia suggested without looking back at him.

"Okay." Stark said with an indifferent tone, but Rukia sweared that she heard some disappointment in his 'Okay'. _Ahhh! These two are making me look like the bad guy!_ But for now, Rukia had to finish preparing the dinner so her two 'victims' wouldn't go hungry. After making the dinner, she went in the living room to find Stark lying on the couch asleep. Rukia quickly went to her bedroom where Lillinette slept soundly, grabbed her dress among other things and left for Inoue's house. When Rukia reached Inoue's house, she saw her waiting outside her house.

"Kuchiki-san! You're late!" Inoue said frantically.

"Sorry Inoue, I could not find the dress." Rukia said. _Great, I am lying more and more._

"Ohh! It's okay. Let's get ready." Inoue said and pulled Rukia inside her house.

When Stark heard Rukia close the house door behind her, he quickly got up and followed her trail. He had to know where she was going, he would not have cared about a gathering but after listening about this special day of expressing love, he just could not ward off this uneasy feeling that kept building inside him. He wanted to know if she expressed her love to someone and who might that be – a friend, a foe or a follower.

Stark had to know because now his instincts would not allow him to let anyone share what is his. He didn't realize his feelings for Rukia till tonight. But now he knew.

He loved her; an arrancar loved this small shinigami.

But she was not his, not right now.

At a distance, Stark waited outside the house in which Rukia went. _Is the gathering inside this house?_ Stark thought. He waited there for a while and it had gotten dark. Thus, he planned to move closer to get a look inside the house when he saw two figures coming out of the house. There was a girl who wore a mini red chiffon-dress, her orange hair were let down with some curls in them. She wore a golden necklace, her eyes and her lips were coloured light pink, and she clumsily walked on her black heals. Behind her, a shorter girl appeared. Stark didn't bother to access who this girl in red was. He was interested in the other girl. _Rukia_. Stark saw Rukia wearing a short black pleaded dress that reached down her mid-thighs. On her neck, a thin silver chain shone, her eyes were coloured light grey that made her violet eyes shine even more.

_Rukia._

Stark couldn't keep his eyes away from her. For the first time, he realized how beaitidul she was. Stark followed the two girls while making sure Rukia could not see him nor sense his reitsu. They walked a little distance and reached front of a house which seemed full of life. People were going in and out of the house, laughing and hugging each other. He saw a boy approach Rukia and grabbed her hands saying something that Stark could not hear. He saw Rukia trying to pull her hands back to her side. Stark was angry. He wanted to end the boy's life but considering that Rukia might turn against him and fight. And Stark did not want to fight her.

He will not fight Rukia.

Everyone went inside the house whilst Stark moved closer to the house and peeked inside from the window. _Hmm, peeking inside houses is becoming a habit of mine. _Stark thought. He remembered the first time he looked inside Rukia's house only to find a short girl honouring and praising her own skills. Stark smiled at the memory. Inside the house, he saw everybody singing and dancing. They all were having fun. He looked around to locate Rukia who was talking to couple of girls. Stark saw the same guy, who grabbed Rukia's hands at the front of the house, approach Rukia again and motioned her to the place where everybody was dancing.

Rukia was having fun at the party, everybody was lively and happy. She enjoyed the food, the loud music, and the carefree attitude that everybody showed. Boys were asking girls for a dance whereas some girls were asking, but mostly boys. They all were enjoying their youth, something she did not. But that didn't matter now; it was in the distant past.

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo came over to her with excitement. "How are you liking the party?"

"It's great! I haven't had this much fun in a while!" Rukia yelled over the loud music.

"I am glad to hear that! Honor me dance, tonight!" Keigo asked with puppy eyes. Rukia laughed at his childish behavior and nodded. They both went to the dance floor and started to dance. Rukia did her best with the foreign dance moves that Inoue taught her in thirty minutes. She was having fun and not caring about the nobility rules that she always had to abide by. It was a feeling of freedom and friendship but once in a while she couldn't help but wonder whether Stark was still upset with her. At the end of the dance, Keigo kissed Rukia's hand at which Rukia felt a strong reitsu, which disappeared only a moment later. She excused herself and went outside the house to check for any possible hollows that might have been the cause of this reitsu.

Looking around the house, she felt the source of reitsu moving towards a direction. She followed the reitsu only to be led at front of her house and there he was sitting in front of the doorsteps.

_Stark_. The one who was emitting this reitsu was him.

"Stark! What were you doing releasing your reitsu like that!" Rukia yelled. "You could've harmed humans!" At that Stark stood up and walked towards Rukia.

"I was simply calling you home." Stark said

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked both with confusion and anger showing in her eyes.

"I want to celebrate this Valentine's day with you." Stark said and grabbed Rukia's hand and led her inside the house. That left Rukia speechless. No matter how hard she tried but she would still end thinking about this arrancar. As he led her inside the house, for the very first time Rukia saw his hands free of gloves. She felt his hand big and strong as he held her small one, making her whole her whole body warm.

"D-did you eat?" Rukia asked in an attempt to evade the peculiar silence.

"Ya." Stark responded while letting go of her hand.

"Did you like them?" Rukia asked, not being satisfied with the answer.

"Ya." Stark responded and laid down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Irritation hit Rukia.

"Going to sleep." Stark stated in a-matter-of-fact manner.

"What! What about celebrating Valentine's day?" _He's gotta be kidding me!_ Rukia thought.

"I am tried now. We'll celebrate tomorrow." Stark said and pulled the blanket on him.

"You're so unbelievable!" Rukia yelled and kicked him in the rib and left for her room. "How thick and unreasonable can one be?" Rukia murmured and changed into her pajamas. She was too angry to go back to the party and she would have to apologize to Inoue for leaving her. While cursing Stark, she got into the bed, beside Lillinette, and was about to turn of the lamp when she saw a fragile ring made of rose petals was garnishing her finger. She smiled at Stark's laziness and at not so laziness. He managed to give her Valentine's gift without knowing that Valentine's wasn't till tomorrow.

_He deserves a gift too. _Rukia thought. She would get him and Lillinette something.

* * *

Okay! Fellas, chapter 6 is finished. We are finally seeing some plot development, understanding of feelings. Stark finally realizes that he loves Rukia. Yes, yes, I know, it took him 6 chapters to realize that. I know this chapter was kind of draggy but it is crucial for the plot development. I wanted to portray Rukia as a strong headed girl that she already is but I also wanted to show her some soft attributes like she is unaware of her own emotions, she is getting confused and keeps doing things that she plans not to. Well that's that for this chapter. Next chapter will have ROMANCE for sure, as some of you have asked. Lastly, my sincere thanks to all regular and new readers for reading Addiction 6. I would be looking forward to lots of reviews, and when I say lots, I mean a lot of reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Addiction 7

I am back! Yes, after all this time of volunteering. I am sorry AGAIN for the late update. For past couple of months I was in heaven. Kidding! Well it was like heaven, a very warm and sunny heaven. I was volunteering in a conservation camp in Africa for big cats. Goshh, it was like heaven seeing baby cheetahs and leopards, those were the best moments of my life, so far. I could have updated there but the net sucked and all that. Anyhow, now I am back and my fics would be updating soon, all of them. Hope to see you all around! Ok, enough of my heavenly life, and back to Addiction 7. Enjoy and leave comments!

* * *

Rukia looked at the ceiling with heavy bags under her eyes. Last night. Yes, last night was a blast, for a while. She thought about of humans and their rituals that they had for everything. _Valentine's Day_. Rukia thought. It was something that she wanted to avoid. As a matter of fact, Valentine didn't really come with the package of being a shinigami. She looked at the rose ring that now nested contentedly in a glass of water and then at Lillinette who lay beside her with her brittle arms encircling Rukia. No matter the situation and all the fuss that could have been stirred up last night, Rukia just could not help to think of these two arrancars as just some beings. She cared about them. She cared about both of them.

She had realized that and she wanted to do something for them.

She planned to skip school and give them a proper Valentine's day. She got out of the bed after struggling with Lillinette's bristlingly strong arms. Rukia got ready and slipped out of the house to buy some ingredients to make them a perfect cake for the occasion. She knew she was being to overly familiar with them or rather being more like a caregiver, but she didn't mind. These two were different. It was like they had a heart of their own and will of life that now seemed to be too attached to hers. Rukia thought of the time when the duo would finally leave her side. This thought left her taut and uneasy. _How would I feel when they'd leave me? Would I be relieved or …?_ Contemplating on these thoughts, Rukia failed to notice the stop sign and kept walking to cross the road. But when she came to her senses, it was already too late.

* * *

"Oeeee!" Lillinette yelled. "Oeeeee Stark!"

"Umm, what do you want so early in the morning?" Stark mumbled and put the blanket back on his face to escape the morning light.

"Rukia is not here."

"Probably at school."

"No! Her school clothes are still here!"

"Uhgg." Stark growled.

"Do you think she ran away from us?" Lillinette's eyes teared up. "Like she got tired of us because we give her too much trouble?"

"You think too much." Stark assured her. "Even if she did, we'd just follow her to the other end of the world." He would not let her escape. Never. "Don't worry, she didn't leave us. She said she loves us. Remember?"

"Ya! You're right!" Lillinette sobbed over her words. "She loves us!"

Stark was about to get up when he heard some voices at the front door.

"Do you have someone who would look after you?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes, I have got family here to look after me here. Thanks for driving me here." That was Rukia. _What was she talking about? No, who is this MAN that she's talking to?_ Stark felt rage storming inside him. Though he was always calm or rather too tired to waste his energy on getting mad, he couldn't help but feel infuriated.

"Well, take care and be careful next time." The unfamiliar voice expressed concern.

"I will." Rukia said and limped through the door. Stark and Lillinette stood there and looked intensively at the white bandages on Rukia's ankle.

"Who did this?" Stark asked looking in Rukia's eyes. His eyes glowed and his jaw clenched. Rukia could feel his anger coming out of his very valiant and vehement body. That was a first, and she felt intimidated. His aura, his spiritual pressure, the glow in his eyes, they all started to build up and that wasn't good for the humans and souls around them.

"Ohh! It was my mistake. I wasn't looking where I was going a-and fell off the stairs!" She lied. She lied in fear of the life of the man on the bike. _It is not a complete lie. It was my fault for not paying attention._ Rukia's mental heuristics protected her from her guilt of lying.

"Really?" Lillinette asked, looking a bit disbelieved and teary. She walked over to Rukia and hugged her with all her might and burying her head in Rukia's chest, she sniveled. "R-rukia! I don't wanna see you hurt! I don't wanna lose you!" Rukia felt compassioned towards the little girl. She hadn't known her for long yet she had built all her life around Rukia. She patted Lillinette's head.

"It's alright, Lillinette. You won't lose me. I am alright." Rukia tried to calm her.

"Really?" Lillinette sobbed.

"Yep!" Rukia gave her an honest smile.

"Rukia! I love you!" Lillinette cried and started to furnish sloppy kisses all over Rukia's face making Rukia red as beet. Having Stark stand there and watch this girly scene was even more embarrassing for her. She tried to stop Lillinette and to avoid looking at him but where else could she look when he was standing right front of her. Lillinette still showering Rukia with her kisses, Stark couldn't take it anymore. He separated the little girl from Rukia and pushed her away.

"Give her some break." Stark grabbed Rukia's slender wrist and said with hint of anger in his voice.

"Oeee! Give Rukia back! I am not done yet!"

"No." Stark's hold on Rukia's wrist tightened. "It's my turn." Rukia looked at the duo back and forth. Their irrational argument making her even more tired and not to mention standing with one foot was even more excruciating. _These two just never look at their surroundings, do they? And what does he mean 'my turn'? _Noticing Stark's tightened hold on her wrist flushed her face. She felt her heart rate increasing, blood rushing to her face. Nevertheless, she didn't hate this intimacy, his touch, his strong hold, his presence so close to her. It was different than before. She acknowledged she cared for them. For these two arrancars who had changed her in some way. But she couldn't grasp the kind of caring she felt towards them, especially Stark. Lillinette's tugging on her arm brought Rukia to the present situation.

"Giver her back! She loves me more!"

"How about you go and do the dishes. She'll love you even more." At that, Lillinette deliberately considered the idea.

"Hhmm, ya, I'll do that." Lillinette pondered the idea. "And then I'll get to kiss Rukia all night long!"

"Stark!" Rukia yelled at him. "Stop giving her the wrong ideas!"

"What?" Stark feigned innocence and picked up Rukia in his two arms, effortlessly. "Let's get you to your room. You've been standing on your foot for awhile."

"Thanks for finally noticing." Rukia mumbled.

"What was that?" Stark said and brought his face closer to Rukia to hear her properly.

"Nn-nothing!" Rukia's pale skin crimsoned more. _Gosh how many times is he going to make me embarrassed?_

"You should eat more." Stark said while walking. "You're light as a grain of sand." Stark weighted her in his arms.

"No. It's just you are unnecessarily strong." Rukia counteracted.

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a complement."

"I'll take it as one since it sounded nice coming out of your lips." Stark said and watched her flush again. She was blushing a lot today and he had to admit she looked beautiful. Big violet eyes avoiding his gaze, small hands lightly holding on to his white kimono, scarlet cheeks, were all too un-resistible. Her attempt to control her heavy breathing caused by embarrassment, feeling her racing heart in her small and delicate chest, her small frame in his strong arms, he wanted nothing but to be able to kiss her all night long. Though that might be an issue when considering Lillinette.

Stark brought Rukia in her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed and took off her sandals. He then sat on the edge of the bed and started to massage Rukia un-hurt foot.

"W-w-wait!" Rukia yelped at the contact. "What are you doing?"

"Massaging, didn't you stand on this foot for too long?" Stark looked in her eyes and never stopping his large hands moving around the small foot.

"It's not that bad." Rukia flustered. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to."

"…"

"Who was the man you were talking to at the door?" Stark asked after a short silence.

"Ohh, that. He was from the hospital. He came to drop me off here since I didn't have enough fare for the taxi." Rukia explained. "That was nice of him.

"Um." Stark kept massaging her foot and never looking away from Rukia's face that made her even more uncomfortable.

"Umm Stark. It's fine. My foot doesn't hurt anymore." Rukia softly said without looking at Stark. She couldn't take his hands stroking her foot anymore. She liked the sensation that his hands left on her body but she was afraid that she liked it too much and was afraid to feel this way. "It _really_ is fine." She repeated quietly.

"If you say so." Stark said and moved closer to Rukia and in one swift motion he picked up Rukia and sat her on his lap.

"Hey! S-Stark!" Rukia struggled to get off him but his strong arms failed Rukia's effort to escape. Feeling trapped and unable to do anything, Rukia just sat there on his lap while Stark put his arms around her in an embrace. "Stark, wh-what are you doing?"

"Holding you." Stark answered in a straight manner.

"…" _Ya! I know that!_

"Don't make me worry too much." Stark said while nestling his face in the crook of Rukia's small neck. Inhaling her scent with every breath he took while his lips touched her neck slightly. Feeling this intimacy left her body hot. Rukia clenched on to his kimono and buried her face in his toned chest to stop any sounds that may come out of her mouth.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you not know?" Stark asked expecting Rukia to know the answer. Stark softened his embrace and slipped away his arms from her only to move his hands around her face and to lift it so he could look at her. He looked at her crimson face, wide eyes, pick lips trembling to utter something but the words not coming out of them, her small hands gripping tightly on to his kimono and unintentionally loosening it a bit. "Lillinette gets to hug you." He said at last.

"Umm, th-that's different." Rukia stuttered and tried to move her face away from Stark's but he held her still making sure not to hurt her. Making sure that she would look at him.

"Why?" Stark whispered in her ear while he gently stroked her earlobe.

"Why can she hug you and I can't?" He whispered and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Why can she kiss you and I can't?" He kissed her left cheek.

"Why can she show you her love and I can't?" He planted a kiss on her right cheek.

"Why can she sleep beside you and I can't? Stark moved closer to her lips only to stop a few centimeters away from them. He wanted to kiss her. Kiss her so much. He could smell her sweet and warm and heavy breaths on his lips.

He wanted her to breathe inside his mouth as he would explore her soft mouth and her soft tongue. As he would lick and kiss her pearly teeth.

Rukia clenched on to him with all her strength. He was so close to her and she could think about nothing but those lips that were so close to her owns. Each kiss that he planted on her made her body move towards him. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to lick his lips and to fit them over hers.

Rukia moved closer. Closer to him.

"Starkk!" Lillinette suddenly barged in Rukia's room and saw Rukia sitting on Stark's lap. "Rukia." Lillinette called her seriously.

"Y-yes." Rukia hesitated, not sure how the events would unfold.

"Can I sit on your lap?" The little girl asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"AHH? Umm, sur-"

"No. You'll break her bones." Stark cut off Rukia's response.

"Well, Rukia is very flimsy. Then you can sit on my lap."

"That's alright." Rukia tried to sound composed and rejected the offer.

"What did you want?" Stark asked with annoyance.

"There are some humans at the front door?"

"Humans?"

* * *

"So, you fell down the stairs?" Inoue asked while handing everyone a cup of tea.

"Yes, pretty much." Rukia stated. _How did it turn to be like this? And what's with the seating arrangements._ Rukia thought and looked around once again. She sat in middle of the two-seater sofa while Stark sat to her left and Lillinette sat to her right. She was stuck between the two and not to mention the sofa wasn't that big. They looked like a trio cuddling together on a cold night. While Ishida, Chad, and Inoue sat on the big sofa, that Stark used as bed, right front of them.

"Ohh. You should be more careful Kuchiki-san." Inoue said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Well, you didn't show up to school today. We were worried." Ishida explained but he didn't escape Stark's and Lillinette's glares.

"Yep! Also I wanted to give you and your friends Valentine chocolates." Inoue smiled.

"Ohh! That's very kind of you Inoue." Rukia was moved by her pureness.

"First things first. Let me look at you foot." Inoue said and moved closer to Rukia but was rapidly pinned down by Lillinete. At that, Inoue and Chad took out their weapons.

_Ohhh my god!_ Rukia thought.

"Don't touch her!" Lillinette yelled.

"No wait! Lillinette, it's alright. She's a friend." Rukia tried to get up to get Lillinette off Inoue but Stark grabbed her midway and plopped her back on the sofa.

"You're gonna hurt you foot." Stark said while holding on to her waist. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the two male humans.

"It's alright Lillinette-chan." Inoue smiled at the little arrancar. "I am just going to heal her foot. That's all."

They sat there and drank their tea while Inoue used her Sōten Kisshun to heal Rukia's ankle. After healing Rukia, Inoue gave everyone Valentine's chocolate. They all talked about the day and the school, well except for Stark and Lillinette who were getting agitated since the humans were taking over _their_ Rukia.

"Stark-san and Lillinette-chan, how come you're not eating the chocolates?" Inoue asked.

"That's okay. We only eat Rukia's baked sweets." Lillinette said. "Others are garbage."

"Ohh! I see." Inoue said with a sad smile.

"I'll eat them only because you healed Rukia's foot." Stark said and earned an elbow from Rukia. He opened up the chocolate and put it in his mouth. "Uggh, it tastes awful." Stark said and earned another powerful elbow from Rukia.

"Inoue, don't mind them! They are not good with words." Rukia shot back a glare to Stark and Lillinette.

"That's alright. Everyone has their own preferences." Inoue smiled. "Well, it's already getting dark. We should go now."

"Ahh alright." Rukia said and moved closer to Inoue. "You're chocolates were delicious. Don't mind their comments." Rukia whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Inoue giggled and kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"Ohh, Happy Valentin-mmmph!" Rukia chocked on her words when Stark pulled her back from Inoue and held her in his arm.

"Don't touch her so causally." Stark said with anger glowing in his eyes.

"Heyyy!" Ishida moved closer. "What're you think you doing? Let go of Kuchiki-san!"

"Stop!" Rukia yelled. She had enough for the day. In fact, more than enough. "Just, just stop with all the drama. I'm tired and you all should go home." Rukia breathed out. They all bid farewells and left for their homes. Meanwhile, Rukia ran upstairs to her room not saying a word to Lillinette and Stark.

"Do you think she's mad?" Lillinette asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Stark said. "Don't bother her too much tonight and sleep downstairs."

"Okay." Lillinette answered with disappointment.

Upstairs, in her room, Rukia went over the events that had taken place today. Got hit by a bike, almost kissed Stark, yelled at my friends, and didn't make food for the pets. _I guess they'll have to sleep hungry. Well, they did eat some Inoue's chocolates; the sugar should last till morning._ Rukia thought as she lay on her bed and kept thinking about the-kiss-that-almost-happened between her and Stark when heard a knock at her door.

"Yaa." Rukia said unconsciously and then regretted her unintentional response as she saw Stark standing at the door. "Y-yes?" Rukia sat up quickly.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No. Not really." Rukia managed to pull a fake smile and looked around the room to avoid seeing him, again.

"I see." Stark smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." _Did he just smile? No, I'm seeing things._ He turned around and was about to leave when Rukia called out to him.

"Stark."

"Um?"

"I–I am, I am not mad." Rukia said this time looking in his eyes. "It's just … umm a lot happened today." Stark walked inside the room and stopped front of Rukia who still sat on the bed. He bent down and gently tipped her face up with his finger. He gently pressed his lips against Rukia's and softly cupped her face in his large hands. He felt the softness and the warmth of her lips. He felt her hesitancy and tried to control his overwhelming need to kiss her deeper. His overwhelming need to touch her. As he softly brushed his lips against hers, he felt her hands clutching onto his chest and trying to bring him closer to her. Still tenderly kissing her, moving his lips slowly over hers, Stark sat on bed and held Rukia in his arm. He licked her lips, asking for an approval to kiss her deeper. To kiss with this fierce hunger that now consumed him, Stark wanted to touch her desperately.

Rukia felt his hands tenderly encircling her face. She felt his soft lips moving over hers. His gentle kisses showed his desperation for a deeper bond. She felt warm and protected as he embraced her in his arms. She felt loved as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb while kissing her lips softly. He held on to her and she felt the need of opening up to him.

He was caring and Rukia knew that.

She felt his need for deeper and immersed kisses. But did she want that? She hadn't known him for a long time. It hasn't even been two weeks but she felt so attached to him and Lillinette. Deep inside, she felt fear. She was scared.

Scared that one day they would leave her and it would not be good for her. Attachment, affection, this need to care for them would break her and she wouldn't let that happen. They would leave and she would be thinking of them. They would move on and she would be hurting alone.

She was scared. Rukia was scared to be left behind by these two arrancars who suddenly showed up at her steps and who changed her. Made her feel emotions. Tears slipped down her closed eyes as she kissed Stark.

* * *

Okayyyyy. Addiction 7 is done! Thanks for reading. I know, there are a lot of conversation dialogues. Please review and let me know what you think about the fiction so far. It's coming to an end soon, but if there are enough votes for a sequel, then that can be done! The romance between Stark and Rukia, I didn't want to rush it like the romance in soap operas, not that there is anything wrong with. But then I think slow romance is much more sweeter and tells us more about the character development, their feelings and bla bla bla. Or maybe it's just me thinking in a twisted way. Anyhow, thanks bunch for reading and I hope to see a lot of reviews!

Till next time!


End file.
